Demyx's Plasticine
by Caty-Cross
Summary: Axel is fed up with Demyx being bored so he buys him a little something to shut him up! Friendship fiction no pairings


Well......I was telling my younger brother and sister this story and then i got bored and couldn't sleep so i wrote it down XD

i dont own squit XD

* * *

"Aaaaxeeeel!"

Axel sighed. He had hoped Number Nine would leave him alone today, obviously not!

He rolled onto his back and sat up on his bed. Looking to the door he saw the tall, blonde mullet/mohawked boy standing in the doorway. He was pouting and looked close to tears.

"What now Dem?" he asked wearily.

"I'm booooooored!" Demyx whined stepping into Axel's room and flopping onto his bed.

"So why come to me? Go play your sitar or bug Marluxia or something." Axel said, looking down at Demyx who was now rolling around on the bed.

"I _was _playing my sitar! But then I got bored! And Marluxia threatened me with spiky things if I bugged him again!" Demyx moaned. He rolled too close to the edge of the bed and tumbled off with a crash.

Axel winced and then looked over the edge at the water wielder.

"Ow." Demyx mumbled lying face down on the floor.

"You okay?" Axel asked.

"No." Demyx said sitting up and facing Axel. "I'm still bored!"

Axel rolled his eyes.

"Well, sitting around _my _room isn't gonna help! So go away." The red head lay back down and stared at the ceiling.

"But but Aaaxeel! Can't you help me be not bored?" Demyx looked at him with puppy dog sea-green eyes.

"No, go away."

"Pleeeaaase? Please! I don't wanna be bored, I wanna have fuuun please help meee!"

"Argh Demyx just go away!" Axel gestured towards the door which, to his amazement, opened.

Saix walked in.

"Axel we have a mission for you to perform immediately." He deadpanned.

Axel leapt of the bed, prepared to do anything to get away from an annoying Demyx.

"Really? Where?"

Saix blinked at Axel's unusual enthusiasm.

"Yes, one in Twilight Town, we need you to set off immediately."

"YES! Okay I'm going! Demyx get out my room and go entertain yourself!" Axel hauled Demyx to his feet and ushered him out of his room.

"But but Axel…" Demyx began. Saix shook his head and walked off down the corridor.

"No buts okay? I have a job to do so just," Axel flapped his hands at Demyx. "Go on back to your room or whatever."

And he shut the door on Demyx's pouting, puppy dog expression.

Demyx slowly walked back to his own room, he felt upset that Axel had gotten rid of him so quickly! He was supposed to be Demyx's friend!

"_Fine!" _Demyx thought._ "I don't need him to have fun! I'll find my own fun!"_

He pushed open his bedroom door and walked inside. He looked around at the general mess of paper and comics.

He flopped onto his bed and picked up a comic. He opened it and read about three lines before he gave up and chucked it on the floor. He summoned his sitar and twanged a few strings. Then he groaned in frustration and cancelled the instrument. It vanished with a pop and Demyx rolled onto his front and groaned,

"I'm booooooored!!"

Axel sighed. He flicked his wrists and his chakrams vanished in a rush of flames. He straightened up and ran a hand through his hair. That mission had been a little on the difficult side.

"_I deserve a treat for that!"_ Axel thought to himself.

Ten minutes later and he was walking down the street past all the shops, licking a sea-salt ice cream. He savoured the sweet-salty taste and the general, peaceful quiet that seemed to exist in Twilight Town.

As he walked past one shop, his eye was caught by the big, flashy advert. It was huge, taking up almost the whole window, and was written in curly, bright orange writing.

**Vanishes Boredom in seconds!!**

Axel paused with his tongue sticking out.

"Hmm." He hummed, thinking back to this morning.

"_I must be absolutely mad!" _He thought as he finished his ice cream.

Demyx was lying on his back staring listlessly at the ceiling. He had been led like this for almost two hours. He felt like he was going to cry he was so bored!

His door opened and Axel put his red head around the edge.

"Hey Dem, still bored?" He asked approaching the blonde.

"Yes." Demyx pouted.

"Weeell I happen to have a little something that might just ease the boredom." Axel said.

Demyx sat up.

"Something for me?" He asked, his face brightening.

Axel grinned.

"Yes something for you!"

Demyx's eyes and mouth opened wide.

"A present! YAY! What is it? Can I have it now?!" Demyx asked bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Shut up and sit still." Axel commanded. Demyx immediately froze and pursed his lips tightly.

"Right now close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Demyx squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could and held his hands out in front of himself.

Axel shook his head at Demyx and then placed the bright package in his hands.

"Okay you can look now." Axel told him.

Demyx's eyes opened so fast his vision blurred for a second. He stared at the bright box in his hands.

"OHMYGOD thanks Axel!" He yelled hugging the red head, then he sat back down and pried open the box.

"I thought it would keep you quiet for a while, you can make stuff like people and animals and whatever. Just don't mix the colours or they end up all the same horrible brown colour." Axel explained sitting next to him on the bed.

Demyx grinned like a kid at Christmas as he pulled the coloured stuff from the box.

Axel had bought him Plasticine.


End file.
